


THESE BATTLE SCARS DON'T LOOK LIKE THEY FADIN'

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis have issues with each other, they fight about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THESE BATTLE SCARS DON'T LOOK LIKE THEY FADIN'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

They always argued about stupid things- whose turn it was to choose the Friday night television show, whether or not dogs and cats could breed…but sometimes the arguments would turn from ‘No, you’re wrong, dogs can’t have babies with cats’ to ‘You’re so stupid, I can’t believe how idiotic you are’, and that turn could sting quite a bit.

Zayn didn’t consider himself over-sensitive. That was what this argument seemed to be about, though. Apparently him tearing up while watching a movie about cancer was amusing to Louis and that teasing had somehow turned to an argument about Zayn being sensitive.

“You have to admit that you’re a little more sensitive than the average bloke,” Louis said. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m not that sensitive,” Zayn said. “You’re just being cruel.”

“See?” Louis said. “You’re a complete wimp.”

Zayn shook his head slightly, looking away from Louis. “You don’t mean that.”  
“Of course I mean it,” Louis said. “You’re a baby.”

“For having feelings?” Zayn asked incredulously.

“You cried over a movie!”

“That’s normal!” Zayn said. “You’re just a robot!”  
“No, I’m normal, you’re over sensitive!”

Zayn felt himself tearing up again- that usually happened during their arguments, he always cried when somebody was yelling at him. He had ever since he was a child.

“Are you crying again?” Louis exclaimed. “You’re joking.”

Zayn felt his face contort slightly, and he looked down at his hands. His sight was blurry through tears, and he sniffed.

“No,” Zayn said, a tear going down his cheek contradicting him.

“Zayn,” Louis said, sounding exasperated. “I’m not trying to be mean, I’m just saying that you’re sensitive.”

“You’re being an ass,” Zayn said, wiping a tear off his face.

“And you’re being a bitch,” Louis snapped, crossing his arms.

Zayn looked up, Louis’ face swirling into a beige mess through his teary vision. 

“What?”

Louis pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry we’re always arguing,” he said. “I don’t mean to yell at you.”

Zayn shook his head. “You said you meant what you said earlier.”

“Yeah, well, I was still arguing, wasn’t I? You can’t admit you’re wrong during an argument.”

Louis kneeled in front of Zayn, pulling his hands away from his face. “You’re not over sensitive, you’re just perfect.”

Zayn laughed. “I’m a little over sensitive.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, smiling. “But you’re still perfect.”

“Can you promise to think before arguing, if I say I will, too?”

“Sure,” Louis said. “I can do that.”

Zayn smiled. “Maybe I’ll just start crying every time we argue and it will scare you into submission.”

Louis shrugged. “It might work.”

“Can we please get a happier movie next time?” Zayn asked.

“Sure,” Louis said. “But I’m sure we’ll find something to disagree on.”

“That’s okay,” Zayn said. “Just no arguing like this.”

“I’ll do my best,” Louis said, tugging Zayn to his feet. “Do you want ice cream?”


End file.
